The present invention relates generally to headrests and more specifically to a novel headrest mountable on a chair.
Headrests or cushions mountable on chairs, sofas or the like are shown and described in many patents. Typically, such headrests or cushions include a pillow and one or more straps for removably attaching the pillow to a chair, sofa or the like. Some such headrests are designed for outdoor use, for example, being adapted for attachment to a beach or lawn chair.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,154, which issued to Grimes on Mar. 28, 1989, there is disclosed an inflatable pillow usable outdoors and capable of resisting displacement by the wind or other force. The pillow has a pocket that may be filled with sand to weigh it down. The pillow also has an attached flap to keep the sand positioned in the pocket after the pillow is inflated. The pillow also has a pair of straps that can detachably fasten to the flap or pillow and form two loops, which loops can be used to attach the pillow to a beach or lawn chair.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,457, which issued to Sweet on Jul. 2, 1991, there is disclosed a pillow having extended arms and legs, the arms being semi-circular and of sufficient length to enable them to extend around the torso of a human body and enable the pillow to cling to the body and support the neck or back. The pillow, and/or an external pillow case or removable cover, can be decorated to make the pillow an ornamental design, or caricature, as of a person or animal. The cover can simulate an article of clothing and is adapted to permit the arms and legs of the pillow to retain their initial appearance.
Other patents of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,125 to Owen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,481 to Stonehill, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,587 to Hamish, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,989 to Evans, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312,019 to Woods et al, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 286,239 to Scheurer et al, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,835 to Grube, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 247,312.